To the Future!
by Witch of Lock
Summary: (Legion Mate spoilers) Years have passed since Aichi returned from his sleep. One moment, he was having fun, the next he was sitting with his friends, waiting for his name to be called so he could receive his diploma with everyone else.


"Here we are..." Naoki elbowed Aichi in the side.

"Eh heh... Yeah." Aichi wiped his hands off his suit. To his surprise, they were covered with sweat.

"Hey hey... Come on!" Shingo interjected, "The ceremony's about to begin!"

Aichi raised his eyes and looked at the crowd. In attendance, were his mother, his sister, and Mai. To his surprise, Kai, Misaki, and Kamui were seated beside them. Kai raised his eyes from the program and they met with Aichi' smiled. Misaki waved at him.

"Ishida Naoki!" The announcer called up the boy.

"I'll be right back, Aichi!" He stood up.

"Yes!" he shouted in his usual energetic manner. Aichi could see Misaki rest her head in her hand in embarrassment.

Naoki then headed out towards the stage. When he accepted his diploma, there was mass amounts of cheering. Naoki glanced toward Aichi and gave a goofy grin. He ran back down in between Shingo and Aichi. With every new name called, everyone exploded with applause. Aichi recalled Kai and Misaki's graduations. Hitsue's was quieter whereas Myaji's was about the same.

"Komoi Shingo!"

"Y-Yes!" Shingo called out.

Again, the spectators erupted. Shingo seemed close to tears. When he took his place next to Naoki, Aichi could hear quiet sobs.

"There, there Granny Glasses. We'll keep in touch."

"Sh-shut up, Porcuepine Head! L-like I'd ever want to remember someone li-like you!"

Aichi knew they would exchange cell phone numbers right afterwards.

It reminded him of Kai's graduation.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to college, Kai?!" It was a year ago. Aichi had gone to congratulate Kai after the ceremony.<p>

"No. I can't." he stated, eyes angled at the ground. Even after he had hit another growth spurt, Aichi still struggled to keep up with Kai's stride.

"Kai... But that invitation from SIT-"

"-is too expensive. Aichi. As much as I'd like to further my studies, I just can't afford it. I may have been able to attend one of the local universities for less, but my little international detours funded by the Tatsunagi Corporation wasn't very good for my grades. If it weren't for Miwa tutoring, I might not have even gotten this." Kai haphazardly tossed the diploma in the air and caught it. "I'm going to have to find a job anyway. I can't expect my relatives to keep funding the apartment of an adult who isn't even their own son."

"Kai... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm not leaving town or anything. I've talked things out with Misaki and the Manager, actually. I'll be holding a job at Card Capital until the next national singles tournament."

"What?!" Aichi stopped in his tracks. Kai smiled and stood still, patiently waiting for his friend to catch up. Aichi shook his head and resumed his pace.

"Don't think I don't know that people have their eye on me. I'm going to enter in the next singles tournament. If I do well, I'll get sponsors. That will carry me until I can find a full-time job."

"Oh."

"Don't be so down, Aichi. You know this was going to happen eventually. Aren't you thinking about going pro too? If there's anyone the entire world of Vanguard is watching, it's you, Sendou Aichi." Kai placed his hand on Aichi's shoulder. "We could even meet on the field of battle. Don't you want to even our record? As of now, I have one win ahead of you." His voice was half-joking. Kai was clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"Y-Yeah!" Aichi nervously replied. He hadn't even considered professional Vanguard. He wondered if it was something he should talk to Kenji about when they saw each other next, or even Neve or Gaillard. "Actually, Kai... I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Take your time. You still have a year yet."

And now that year had passed so quickly.

* * *

><p>As he had predicted, Kai quickly took his place among the top cardfighters in the world and gained enough sponsors that he could attend a local university. Misaki had plans to take a few business courses and expand Card Capital. Miwa talked about becoming a teacher.<p>

"Sendou Aichi!"

Lost in his thoughts, Aichi barely heard his own name being announced. It wasn't until Naoki nudged him that he got out of his seat and stood up.

"Yes!" he called.

From the stage, he could see his classmates and friends and everyone who supported him. In a way, it was no different from a Vanguard tournament.

Aichi received his diploma and the crowd erupted in cheers. Aichi started to feel his face burn against the air. As he took a step off the stage, he tripped and the crowd erupted again, but in laughter.

"I screwed up..." Aichi muttered to himself as he ran off. Graduating with his friends definitely beat sleeping alone, no matter how much embarrassment he suffered through. Absolutely nothing could change that...

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Aichi!" Shizuka Sendou embraced her son in a warm hug.<p>

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Emi smiled. Misaki and Kai were right behind them, each smiling. Aichi turned around. As he predicted, Naoki and Shingo exchanged phone numbers before breaking out in another argument. Aichi turned back around, took in a deep breath, and directed his gaze at the brunet.

"Kai... Can I talk to you alone?"

"Ahh... Of course, Aichi." Kai stepped towards Aichi who gave a wave to the others.

"Sorry! I'll be back later! This is something I have to do!" Aichi stepped to the side and motioned for Kai to come with him. They were walking side by side, just like they had a year prior. This time, Aichi was showing Kai the way.

"What's up, Aichi?" Their strides were equal now.

"I just want to thank you, Kai. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"If you're talking about the seed and what happened on the moon then-"

"-No. Do you remember, a long time ago when I was a big mess and you took pity on me and gave me Blaster Blade?" Aichi looked up to the sky, marvelling at how much things had changed since then.

"That was just so I could get you hooked on the game and collect rare cards from you later!" Kai made the scariest face he could muster before the two broke out in laughter. "Of course I remember, Aichi," Kai too, smiled at the memory, "how could I forget?"

"Well, if it wasn't for that, I don't think...I don't think I would have made it this far. I think I would have given up by now..."

"Aichi..."

"But I didn't. Because of Blaster Blade and you, I met so many people. I went farther than I ever thought I could. I had something fun. Something I could turn to. And I had people I could turn to. That's why..." Aichi fumbled for his breast pocket and slipped out a card. He stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and presenting it to Kai. Aichi smiled, "Picture it, Kai. We're astral bodies on a planet much like our own called Cray. This planet is a wonderful place that brings people together. A planet that you showed me. Now imagine, the rare card 'Blaster Blade' being returned to you after so many years of being apart." Aichi couldn't help but break out in tears.

"Aichi... It's yours. You're much more suited for it than I am. Besides, it was a gift. I'd be offended if you didn't keep it." Kai pushed the card back towards Aichi and pulled him into a hug.

"Kai-"

"You're an adult now. It's fine if you call me Toshiki."

"Toshiki-No. I can't call you that. It sounds weird." Aichi gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Fine fine. Call me Kai then."

"Kai... Thank you for everything. You're the best friend I ever had."

* * *

><p><em>With hundreds of millions of people around the world playing card games, they've naturally become a part of our daily lives, Cardfight! Vanguard is the card game that gets most of our attention now.<em>

_One of those cards led me down a path filled with joys and trials. Filled with friends and enemies. Filled with links to the past and future._

_We can't turn back the clock, but we can embrace the future. We are not alone. We can stand up (the) vanguard!_


End file.
